


Recovery

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gerain, M/M, Nikyri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikyri Tyen has returned to his ship, the Iskatel, after a long convalescence following an attack by a poisonous creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This "what if" story was originally meant to be part of a longer piece (still in progress) but it took on a life of its own and became something else. It shows — I hope — how much Kyr and Gerain care for and love each other, even when events aren’t at their happiest.

Kyr pressed the sedative patch against his arm and tossed the wrapper into the refuse container. He never saw the creature that gave him the newest scars on his back although he knew how he earned them. He couldn’t see most of the scars without a mirror, couldn’t even touch the majority of them although he sometimes felt a twinge in his hip where he was bitten. Like now.

He winced as he removed his shirt and trousers and settled into bed, their bed, the bed he’d missed. During the long days at the medical facility and the extended rehab that followed, he had daydreamed about this moment. With a contented sigh, he slid into the warmth of Gerain’s arms, enveloped by the familiar scents of home. Gerain told him that the techs had done a superior job; all that remained were thin, if ragged, lines. There was hardly any scar tissue except for the shallow divot of missing flesh carved out by the bowcaster. He sometimes forgot the scars were even there but the fatigue from the simple act of traveling home was a reminder that he hadn’t fully healed.

Kyr made an appreciative sound and leaned back into Gerain, enjoying this intimacy without the antiseptic scent of kolto, the constant hum of machinery, and well-meaning but ever-present techs. Kyr felt Gerain trace his scars lightly with his fingers (his touch so light, Kyr’s skin prickled) as they lazed together. He didn’t need to see his partner’s face to know that he still felt responsible.

"Hey," Kyr turned slightly and reached behind him to grasp Gerain’s hand, pulling his arm around to press the man’s palm flat against his chest, "it wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have removed my armor until we reached the camp. It was my mistake."

He felt Gerain’s sigh, breath warm between his shoulderblades as he nestled himself against Kyr’s back, lips brushing blue skin.

"If I hadn’t insisted on stopping to gather samples, we would have been away from there before it scented us." Gerain’s fingers worried against Kyr’s chest. "I could have lost you," he mumbled into Kyr’s back.

"You didn’t," Kyr’s voice was firm, his fingers curling between Gerain’s, "I’m here because of you." He bent his head to kiss his husband’s fingers.

"Only because we weren’t as remotely located as you’d planned," Gerain made an attempt at a light-hearted chuckle.

"Well, I am glad that our anniversary plans had to change and took us to a much more populated planet instead,” Kyr squeezed Gerain’s hand. “Although I did want a more secluded location to have my way with you,” he teased, licking sensually at a grey finger, “I think it worked out in our favor. Especially mine.”

"I don’t want to lose you." Gerain’s body tensed; his voice so quiet that Kyr almost had to hold his breath to hear him.

"Hey," Kyr untangled himself and turned around to face Gerain. He pulled his husband against him, their bodies entwining together in familiar angles. Brushing tousled blue hair back from Gerain’s forehead, he studied the serious face, a tender smile on his own. "You aren’t going to lose me and I’m not going to lose you. We made a promise to be together. Forever, remember?" Kyr murmured and wound his fingers into Gerain’s hair kissing the tip of his nose before brushing his lips over Gerain’s.

Gerain responded with a quick kiss. He tipped his head back to look at Kyr, his brow furrowed, but his hand grasped firmly at his lover’s hip. He shook his head slightly.

"You didn’t see the way it was twisted around you. When I turned…" Gerain’s fingers pressed hard into Kyr’s flesh, then abruptly loosened and softly caressed where they had dug in. "I couldn’t get a clean shot. I didn’t intend to hurt you," Gerain apologized.

"I know. It’s healed now," Kyr shrugged, "and that shot saved my life. You saved my life. Thank you.” Kyr held Gerain tightly, hands soothing over grey skin. “In fact, that scar will always remind me that I’m lucky to have you looking out for me. I’m only sorry that I passed out and wasn’t there to help you.”

"While I comm’d for a rescue team? I think I could handle that." Gerain laughed quietly.

"While you waited and worried," Kyr kissed Gerain softly and smiled as his lover was more responsive this time, "that I was the cause of your worry."

They eased into the quiet intimacy of lovers seeking reassurance from each other. Yet although his husband’s gentle caresses tried to distract and the sedative spread through his veins, Gerain’s unspoken worries made Kyr ache. Moisture pricked at the corners of his eyes as his thoughts returned to the attack. His recollection was disjointed at best, all impressions and exploding blossoms of pain. It still seemed unreal, a story recited, except… His body trembled and he ducked his head down, gritting teeth as memories surged: searing pain as razor-like teeth cut through fabric and skin, the creature’s stench, his despairing cry as he futilely reached for his blasters and fell forward to taste dirt and blood, the toxin numbing his senses. He recalled the quiet hum of magnetized orbs followed by the stink of burned flesh, fading sight and desperation to hold on, to hear Gerain’s voice, feel his touch. Silence.

Kyr tightened his arms around Gerain, inhaled deeply, and listened to the heartbeat of his husband, his _cyare_. He took comfort at the feel of Gerain’s breath on his scalp, the strength of his arms, his scent, and pushed the memories away.

"You’re not losing me. Not ever," Kyr growled, his voice reverberating in the space between them. He lifted his head and with a tired but determined grin proclaimed, "Don’t you know, we can’t be separated. We’ll end up side by side among the stars and they’ll sing songs about us."

"What will they sing?" Gerain asked, amused.

"Well," Kyr pretended to think deeply and stifled a yawn, "there should be at least one verse about how I was unable to resist your charms."

"I was charming?" Gerain deadpanned. "I don’t think I’d suggest expounding on scientific phenomena as the way to roman—"

" _Are_ charming," Kyr silenced Gerain’s response with a firm kiss. “And you won my heart that way,” another kiss followed. “Speaking of singing…” he murmured.

Gerain chuckled and shook his head.

"No exertion yet. Doctor’s orders."

"Mmmhh," Kyr didn’t stop his kisses, although his movements were growing languid, "but _you_ aren’t under any orders.”

"Nice try. I am under orders not to let you overextend yourself.”

"Who said anything about me getting overextended?" Kyr smiled wickedly as he reached down to cup Gerain, fingers slowly teasing the man through the thin pyjamas. "Although maybe I can just watch you…" Heavy-lidded eyes flashed bright red for a moment, tongue tracing grey lips.

"Not tonight. You need to sleep." Gerain chuckled a little breathlessly as he gently coaxed Kyr’s arm around his back instead.

"Tomorrow?" Kyr pouted sleepily, his fingers gently stroking the small of Gerain’s back.

"No."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"When you’re stronger, Nikyri." Gerain kissed him.

"Maybe the day after that?" The hunter began to slur.

"Maybe. Soon." Gerin chuckled again.

"Oh all right," Kyr yawned and tucked his head against Gerain’s chest. "I love you," he managed before he drifted into sleep.

Originally posted on Wednesday, September 18, 2013.


End file.
